Troffer-based lighting assemblies or troffer-based lighting arrangements are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,782, for instance, describes a lighting fixture assembly, comprising a troffer having an electrically conductive surface, first and second electrical sockets mounted on the electrically conductive surface of said troffer and positioned for supporting a fluorescent lamp there between, an electronic ballast mounted on the electrically conductive surface of said troffer and including lamp ballasting circuitry, said lamp ballasting circuitry electrically connected to the first pair of lamp pins via the first electrical socket and electrically grounded to the conductive troffer surface, the second pair of lamp pins electrically connected to the conductive surface of the troffer via said second electrical socket, said troffer providing an electrically conductive path back to said lamp ballasting circuitry.